


Carrots and Spice

by KZelda



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Because Not everything is nice, Being Bros, Bets, Cooking, Fluff, Mostly Legend and Hyrule based, Other, Spice, This is the second "cooking" fic I've done, Time is the tail end of a bet, Warriors and Legend back at it again, Warriors's spice tolerance is so low, two bros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: Legend teaches Hyrule how to cook a delicious carrot soup.
Relationships: Legend & Hyrule, Legend & Hyrule & Warriors, Legend & Warriors
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Carrots and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inkwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inkwell/gifts).



> This is a gift for a Secret Santa Server, and my recipient was Indigo_Inkwell. I hope you enjoy!

The group had set up camp just along the outskirts of Legend’s Hyrule. Wild, being the idiot he was injured himself when he protected Wind from a blow from a hinox. The links had encountered a small group of Blue Taros with a couple hinoxes tagging along. Taking them down was no simple task as said hinoxes put up one hell of a fight. The taro were more annoying than anything. Legend knew how to take them out, but the hinoxes required a medallion. 

So, the chef was now incapacitated. He was off in a makeshift tent while Sky and Twilight healed the champion. Wild really had done a number on him this time. Concussion with a severe cut to the head with various cuts and bruises as well. 

The sun was beginning to set when camp had been set up, a roaring fire started by Legend in the middle, providing plenty of heat and lighting against the setting sun. Now, there was just one topic, dinner. Who was willing to cook such a meal? Those around the campfire glanced at each other an awkward silence settling in the atmosphere. 

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Legend said breaking the silence.

He rolled his sleeves up as he made his way to the center. 

“Since when can you cook?” Warriors asked with an incredulous look on his face. “You’ve never offered to do it before.”

“Someone has to do it, and it sure as hell isn’t going to be Wild.”

“If that’s the case,” Time added. “Then Hyrule will help you.” 

Hyrule perked up, shock crossing his face. 

“You know I can’t cook!” He countered. 

“You’re related to me and you don’t know how to cook?” Legend raised a brow at his successor. 

“I lived in caves for a majority of my adventure,” ‘Rule quickly retorted, hands on his hips. “I didn’t exactly have time to take a cooking class.”

Legend merely rolled his eyes and motioned for the cave boy to follow him. Reluctantly Hyrule did with shoulders hunched. The hero of legend asked for Wild’s slate as the ingredients he had wouldn't work for what he wanted to make. Of course Wild wouldn’t mind would he? A few carrots with some milk and butter, as well as a bit of rice along with anything else he needed. From the looks of it Legend was going to make some form of soup. Carrot soup perhaps? 

The two boys got to work, Legend showing his relative what to do. They started with milk and butter as the base, with the rice boiling till it bloomed. Hyrule was instructed to chop the carrots into slices, then were added in. The two added in the rest of the ingredients, so they waited. 

“So,” Hyrule began, fidgeting slightly. “How long have you been cooking?”

“I’ve picked up a few things here and there.” Legend shrugged his shoulders. “Just a few tips to get me by.”

“Is that really it?”

Legend gave a short glare at Hyrule who merely gave a laugh. 

Warriors approached the duo, taking a seat next to Legend. 

“How’s Wild doing?” Hyrule asked. 

“He’ll be fine.” War waved him off. “He’s out right now, but boy does Twilight have a thing or two to say to him when Wild wakes up.”

“We both know how that will play out.” Legend scoffed, then stirred the bubbling soup. “Not only that but a lecture from Time as well. The only real question is when Wild will wake.” 

“If I used my magic on him-” Hyrule uttered, nervously rubbing the name of his neck. 

“We don’t need two of us out cold.” 

Warriors was right after all. He went to explain that Wind was staying by Wild’s side, Twilight watched over his protege. Legend went through the slate one more time for a half used bottle of goron spice. With a couple taps on the glass, a tiny bit fell into the soup and Hyrule was the one to give it a stir. 

“You do realize how strong that shit it, don’t you?” Warriors questioned. 

“A little bit isn’t going to hurt, War,” The shorter hero replied. “Man up and take a little spice.” 

“Why you little-” War squinted. “Wanna bet I can take an entire bottle of goron spice?”

“What would I have to do if you can?”

Warriors gained this shit-eating grin on his face as an idea came into mind. 

“You have to make Time swear.”

Legend quickly looked for the old man in case he was within earshot, thankfully he wasn’t. 

“You’ve got quite the nerve to say that out loud.” 

“Well, is it a deal then?” Warriors outstretched his hand. 

if you can't pull this off, then you have to make Time swear.”

The hero of legend then shook War’s hand and the bet was sealed. Legend mentioned that the captain was to eat his bowl with the remaining bottle of spice mixed in. Color drained from Warriors face the moment Hyrule announced:

“Dinner’s ready!”

The shorter hero served the captain his bowl before dumping the remaining spice in the bottle before passing it off to War. Hyrule served the others, offering to take a bowl to Twilight and Wind. Legend merely waved the other downfall boy off, letting them go, he, however, wanted to see the look on War’s face. 

“This is fantastic Legend!”

“Who knew you could cook like this?!”

The shorter hero received the warm compliments from those around him, everyone except Warriors. 

“Go on,” He urged. “Taste it.”

With a shaky hand War raised the spoon his lips. Down the hatch. He took a bite. The carrots were cooked to perfection, the base creamy and rich, and the rice added a nice texture. But then the spice. Oh the spice! It quickly set in and War was trying his best to not break his poker face. However, the moment the soups slid down his throat War lost it and shot to his feet, the bowl and its contents falling to the ground splattering all over the place. Legend burst into laughter holding his stomach at the oh so satisfying misfortune that fell upon his comrade. With a grumble Warriors tossed the shit a small bag of fifty rupees. Legend summoned a bottle of milk from the slate and tossed it to the captain who gladly chugged it down within seconds. 

Legend gave the captain a new bowl this one with a significant less amount of spice than the last. Hyrule got back the moment War finished the milk. 

“He lost didn’t he?” Hyrule crossed his arms as a smirk crossed his lips.

“Shut it cave boy,” Warriors said, voice raspy. 

“You bet your ass he did,” Legend replied, handing the new bowl off. 

"Alright, a bet is a bet. Name the vulgarity."

"Get Time to say Fuck, or else I get fifty rupees."

"That wasn't the deal! We had a deal!" 

This massive shit-eating grin almost downright devilish spread across Legend's lips. 

"The bet is on. I just added more. Now get to it." Legend waved the captain off.

Warriors simply rolled his eyes, and went off to join Time. 

Needless to say, the captain wasn't able to get Time to swear and was now fifty rupees in the hole.


End file.
